What Hurts The Most
by xxVampiressButtercupxx
Summary: What really hurt Bubbles the most!
1. Chapter 1

**Bubbles P.O.V**

I'm so excited because Boomer is coming to take me out on a date tonight. We have been going out for over a year now and I can honestly say I'm in love with him. He treats me right makes me feel special and not like I'm a weak scared girl everyone think I'm and best of all he loves me too and I know that because he would either tell me or show me but he never fails to let me know.

**HONK HONK!**

I looked out my window to see boomer get out his car and waved at me. I opened my window and shout **_"I'll be right down_** "and shut it back. I looked at myself in my full length mirror running my fingers through my long curly blonde hair that is now to my mid back. I was wearing a black tank top with a blue jeans high waist shorts with fish net stocking and Boomers jacket that I stole and black ankle boots. I walked out of my room and down the stairs as I pass the living room I saw the professor and said I "later**_ professor I'm going out_** "as I took up my keys heading to the door.

"Where**_ are you going young lady and dressed like that?_** "Said the professor. I turned around and saw him standing behind me with his arms crossed over his chest.

"**_I'm going out with boomer I'll be back late or maybe tomorrow so don't wait up for me " _**

**_Bubble how many times I told you to stop hanging out with that boy his no good and you know it _**

**_No Dad he's the best thing to happen to me and he loves me and I love him you don't know him like I do he has changed his not as bad as you think. _**

**_Can't you tr-_**

**_NO! Bubbles I don't want to know cause I already know you think he loves you well he don't you nor him know the first about love his just messing with you to get it in with you . Bubbles sweetie I'm looking out for you because I love you and want the best for you and I know that's surely not HIM._**

By now tears were running down my cheeks." **_LIES THEY'RE ALL LIES WE LOVE EACH OTHER AND WHAT WE HAVE IS REAL. I'm going out with boomer and you can't stop us._**

**_BUBBLES DON'T YOU DARE WALK OUT THAT DOOR!_**

I looked at him one last time and walked right out. I saw Boomer leaning against his car with a huge smile but once he saw my face his smile dropped and he had a worry looked on his face and I just ran into his open arms and he hugged me tight. I looked up into his ocean blue eyes I loved so much. We let go and he open the door for me and when I got in he closed the door and ran over to his side got in and started the car. As we were driving off I say the Professor standing in the door way glaring at us I couldn't take it anymore so I wind up the window and rested my head against the window with my eyes closed. Boomer took my hand and kissed it then let it rest on his thigh as he drove. He didn't say anything and I was glad.

The drive was silent aside from the radio playing songs. When we got there and got out of the car I realize that he brought me to the beach. We had a picnic on the sand with candles and everything it was so romantic and sweet.


	2. Chapter 2

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up I saw that I was in my room on my bed. Boomer must of brought me home and put me in bed he so sweet. All of a sudden I felt the need to puke so I ran to my personal bathroom and puked up everything I ate last night until there was nothing left in me. I sat on the bathroom floor trying to regain my energy and think what could be wrong with me.

_Was it something I ate? Did I catch something?_

But then my eyes widen at what it could be. The Professor was out so I quickly ran to the store and got 3 different pregnancy tests and took them. After awhile I heard the timer go off so I went to look on them. I took them up and I instantly dropped them and fell to my knees on the floor when I saw it said...

**_CLIFF HANGER !_**

**_omg its been soooooooooooooooo long i really miss you guys as usually sorry about some of the spelling or grammer Hope you guys liked it :D And i would soooooo love to reader you comments and dont for get to like it and pm me with your question _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_POSITIVE. _**its say as in i'm pregnant as in having Boomer's child****

After curling into a ball and crying for a while I got up and texted Boomer asking him if he wanted to hang out at my house since the Professor won't be back till tonight and he said yes. I was just laying there staring at the ceiling wondering how I was going to tell him. I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt the bed sink a little I looked to my left and saw Boomer laying next to me I smiled and he wrap his arms around me and kiss my forehead. I went back to staring at the ceiling and he did too. After a while I turned on my side facing him and he did the same, I broke the silent by saying

**_Boomer?_**

**_Mmmmm_**

**_Do you love me?_**

He was shocked for a second then he sighed

**_Yes Bubble I love you with all my heart ….NO actually you are my Heart my Soul My world and more. I Love you so much words can't even begin to describe how much I love you, Darling you're the only reason I get up in the morning and go to sleep at night so I can dream of our future together and then wake up to see your face the next day you the reason I breath and I love you so much Bubbles. You're My Bubbles now and forever. _**

At the end tears were running down my checks and I was smiling like crazy. He went into his pocket and pulls a charm bracelet with a lot of charms on it, it was almost full. He put it on my wrist, it fit perfectly then he kissed me on my lips and it was full of so much love and passion and I knew that all he said was true and I trusted him.

We just lay there talking he told me that each charm represented the places we have been and thinks we have done together. He was telling me about our future together and how he wanted a two story house with a nice front lawn with white picket fence and big back yard. I asked

**_Boomer do you want children? _**I was so nervous when I asked. He looked at me and was silent for a while then this huge grin broke out on his face and he said

**_YESSSS! Of Course I want Children I want to 2 exactly one boy and one girl but I want a boy first so he can look out for his little sis against boys who want to take advantage of her and for him to treat her like a Princess like how I treat their mom like a queen ._**

I let out laugh and a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I listen to him as he goes on and about how he'll spoil them and teach them sports and stuff.

Then all of a sudden my room door flew open and I saw an angry professor standing in the door way. When I looked at his face I saw that he was glaring and Boomer he had so much angry in his eyes and they're all directed at Boomer. He rushed over and Boomer quickly got up. They were both screaming at each and fighting until Professor kicked Boomer out and I ran out to see how he was. When I got there I he hugged he tight and clam down when I looked at him he loved fine aside from a small cut on his lip but I kissed him anyway. He smiles at me and said

**_Bubbles darling I'm going to go since it looks like I'm not welcome here _**

**_No Boomer stay please don't go let me fix the cut or no better take me with you I'm sick of this let live together don't leave me. I said with tears running down my face _**

**_No Bubbles I'll never leave you I love you too much and you live here I'm not taking you away from him yet just wait ok. _**

I nodded saying ok he kissed me and hugged me one last time

**_When I get home I'll call ok love you Bubbles._**

I watch him drive off and I went back inside to see the Professor laying down with an ice pack on his swollen black eye. He was about to say something but I just gave him a disapproving look while shaking my head and ran up to my room and slam the door. I lay down with my phone in my hand waiting for his call.


	4. Chapter 4

I must of dozed off because I woke up to my phone ringing when I looked I've only dozed off for half an hour. I looked at the caller id and it said Brick. I answered it and said

**_Hello_**

**_BUBBLES THANK GOD! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET YOU FOR 5MINS NOW_**

All of a sudden I had a bad feeling and I felt sick to my stomach. I sat up immediately

**_What's wrong Brick?!_**

*silence**_* Bubbles its Boomer he was in an Accident we're rushing to the hospital._**

After hearing that I went into shock and tears started to roll off my cheek I quickly got out of bed and Ran down stairs and out the door and into my car and speeding to the hospital. When I got there I saw Bick sitting with his head in his hands and Butch sat motion and emotion less in the corner.

I asked quietly **_where he is. _**Brick looked up at me with puff eyes and stayed silent

**WHERE THE FUCK IS HE BRICK?! I **screamed with tears running down my cheeks.

**_Room 242 Bu_**\- he didn't get to finish because I start to down the hall looking for him.

I found it and went right in but I wish I didn't. I saw doctors and nurses all around him yelling orders and moving around and I froze to that spot. Then I heard someone say

**_Get her out of here she's not suppose to be in here._**

**NOOO BOOMER! **I dodged them and ran to his side I say the there was soooo much blood everywhere and that he wasn't responding to the doctors that called his name repeatedly. Then someone started to lift me up but I grabbed onto the bed side and trash in the person's hold while screaming his name.

**BOOMER BOOMER CAN YOU HEAR ME IT'S ME BUBBLES BOOMER PLZ. **

Then I heard someone **_Wait put her down he's responding to her Put Her Down _**

The person quickly put me down and I took Boomers hand and held it to my face

**Boomer it me Bubbles plz come back to me talk to me baby come on **

I felt him move his fingers and cupped my cheek and his eyes flutter open but barely then he called my name

**_Bubbles? _**

**_Yes Boomer it's me _**

Then someone said yes **_keep talking to him go on_**

I looked back at Boomer and he was slipping again

**_Noooo Boomer baby come on stay with me_**

He looked at me and **_said I'm sorry Bubbles failed you Baby_**

**_No baby you didn't you didn't fail me look you're going to make it and the three of us are going to be one family ok _**

He looked at my weird and said **_3 of us? _**

**_Yes Boomer the 3 of us I'm pregnant I found out today and I was going to tell you Boomer we're going to have a Baby_**

He smiled but it faded with a huge pain hit him and he groans. I we started to lose him I started screaming his name

**_BOOMER NO COME BOOMER COME ON PLZ_**

He started to say something

**_Bubbles if it's a Boy name him Blaster and if a Girl names her Bunny don't you think that would suit them well _**

I smile and said **_yes those are perfect _**

**_Oh and Bubbles I'm sorry I won't get to see them grow up and everything but tell them I love them _**

**_NO NO NO DON'T STAY BOOMIE STAY FOR ME FOR THE BABY COME ON _**

**Bubbles I'm sorry for leaving but I can't it's soooo hard I want but I can't but I will always love you remember ****_Now _****and ****_Forever_**

And he kissed the Bracelet on my wrist and his hands start to go limp and the colour of his ocean Blue eyes started to fade and then they shut.

**BOOMER BOOMER NOOOOOOO PLZ PLZ BOOMIE NOOO DON'T PLZ** I screamed as someone lifts me out of the room.

Once outside they shut the door I stood there as reality started to come back to me. I looked and saw Brick and Butch around me, I looked more and I saw the Professor I ran toward him and tackle him to the ground and start to punch him and release all my angry

**IT'S ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT YOU **

**JUST HAD TO MAKE HIM LEAVE DIDN'T YOU **

**YOU HATE HIM I KNOW YOU DO JUST SAY IT NOW YOU HATE HIM **

**YOU MADE HIM LEAVE **

**YOU MADE HIM LEAVE US **

**I HATE YOU! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR MAKING HIM LEAVE **

Brick came and pull me off my dad who was bleeding all over his face on the floor

With tears running down my cheek I kicked and screaming until I couldn't anymore

And then Brick held me as I cried more

Its wasn't the fact that my dad was beaten up or that this stress might affect the baby No

Losing Boomer was **what HURT********_THE MOST_**.

*tears rooling down my eye and sniffing * poor bubbles *sniffling*

ok guys thats it guys so that was the Blues and i've already done the Green if you didn't know or havent read it its called _**The Forest Green Eyes**_ s/9304978/1/The-Forest-green-eyes

check it out and let me know like and comment i want to hear what you guys think about it as usually you can Always pm me and ask me anything you want about the story and let me know what you think thanks guys love you :* 33

ps

next i'll be doing the Reds so pm me with your idea of what their story should be about


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey y'all it's been soooo long I know .This was just an idea that popped right into my head so I just did this hope you like it **

BUBBLE'S POV

**It felt like I've been crying forever in Brick's arms but in reality it might have only been 15mins but really I don't think I could cry anymore. Butch had helped my "DAD" to get him cleaned up not like I cared .His wellbeing is something that was far from my mind. Now I'm just sitting here with my thoughts so many things going through my head so many questions I honestly did not know the answers to like **

_Is Boomer really gone?_

_Am I really going to be able to raise this baby on my own?_

_Can I really go on living without Boomer?_

_What if I'm a horrible mother?_

_What if-_

**I was pulled out my very depressing thoughts when I heard Butch cleared his throat signaling that he was back but my "****_Dad_****" ****wasn't with him.**

_"__ummm Bubbles so they say that you dad will be fine –"I scoffed _

_"__I should have done worst" I muttered _

_"__umm well they gave him so pain medication and his still out cold in one of the rooms down the hall you know if you want to see how his doing '_

**I smacked my teeth and rolled my eyes which caused Butch to let out tired sigh **

**Same time I heard someone cleared their throat I looked to see a doctor standing in front of me.**

_'__Ummm is this the family of Boomer Jojo' he said _

**I quickly jumped up** _"__yes that's m-me I mean us. I'm his girlfriend Bubble what happened'_

_Well Miss Bubbles -" _

**Muhahahah I'm still up to my evil ways with my Cliff hangers. Lol ;D and I Know its short but "shrugging" **

**But Nah really Comment &amp; Like tell me what you think should I do a next Write a next chapter /Redo this one / or I might leave it the last chapter. **

**3 Comments (positive)/Like = Next chapter **

**Later my loyal VampBCs**

**Love yours truly xxVamprissButtercupxx**


End file.
